1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component including a laminated capacitor and a substrate-type terminal on which the laminated capacitor is mounted and which is to be mounted on a circuit substrate, and an electronic component package.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, chip components, in particular small-sized laminated capacitors, have been widely used in circuit substrates for electronic equipment which becomes thinner, for example, mobile terminals such as mobile phones. A laminated capacitor includes a rectangular parallelepiped ceramic laminate provided with internal electrodes serving as a capacitor, and external electrodes formed on both end surfaces of the ceramic laminate opposite to each other in a longitudinal direction.
Generally, the laminated capacitor is electrically and physically connected to a circuit substrate by joining the external electrodes, which are directly placed on mounting lands of the circuit substrate, to the mounting lands with a joining agent such as solder.
In such a laminated capacitor, a slight mechanical distortion occurs due to a change in applied voltage. The distortion may be transmitted to the circuit substrate, and an audible sound may be generated by and emitted from the circuit substrate. The phenomenon of generating the audible sound is called an “acoustic noise”. To solve this problem, the laminated capacitor may be mounted on the circuit substrate with a substrate-type terminal sandwiched therebetween (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-134430 or Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-204572).
The substrate-type terminal includes upper electrodes to which the external electrodes of the laminated capacitor are joined, lower electrodes which are joined to the mounting lands of the circuit substrate, and connection conductors connected between the upper electrodes and the lower electrodes.
In an electronic component described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-134430, in an interposer serving as a substrate-type terminal, an arrangement direction of the lower electrodes intersects with an arrangement direction of the upper electrodes. Thus, an arrangement direction of the external electrodes of the laminated capacitor intersects with an arrangement direction of mounting electrodes of the circuit substrate such that the distortion in the laminated capacitor is less likely to be transmitted to the circuit substrate, thereby suppressing generation of an audible sound in the circuit substrate.
In the electronic component described above, a land pattern for mounting the interposer on the circuit substrate has a shape different from that of a land pattern for mounting the laminated capacitor as a single body on the circuit substrate. In a circuit substrate integrated for high-density mounting, it is not easy to change a land pattern, and the use of an interposer makes it difficult to integrate the circuit substrate.
In a chip component structural body described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-204572, in a substrate main body of an interposer, a groove portion is formed which is recessed to a position overlapping with a laminated capacitor when the substrate main body having the laminated capacitor arranged thereon is seen from a direction orthogonal to a main surface of the substrate main body. Thus, even when an arrangement direction of lower electrodes and an arrangement direction of upper electrodes are aligned in the interposer, high-density mounting can be maintained without changing a land pattern of an integrated circuit substrate while suppressing generation of an audible sound in the circuit substrate.
With an increase in the capacity of the laminated capacitor, the distortion in the laminated capacitor is increased, and an audible sound tends to be generated in the circuit substrate. One of the methods for solving this problem is to thicken the interposer. This leads to an increase in mounting height, which is contrary to the objective to reduce the thickness of electronic equipment and results in an unstable mounting attitude. Therefore, it is not preferable to thicken the interposer.